ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Ratchet19
Hey there Hey, bud. May i suggest a adventure for you please? Tigerman531 (talk) 07:27, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Here are my ideas: *Ratchet and Clank's Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - A Canterlot Wedding *Ratchet, Clank and Casper meets Wendy *Ratchet and Clank's Adventures of The Tigger Movie Mind if i help with the plot ideas please? Sure. I'll do my best. Aye aye, captain. I know you're ending your series in Season 6, but i had some thoughts for Season 7. Interested? Tigerman531 (talk) 08:55, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Got it. Anyway, here's the name for Season 7: The Next Generation. And you can start the season with The Mummy Returns. Tigerman531 (talk) 20:12, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Oh, all right. Tigerman531 (talk) 18:56, September 21, 2013 (UTC) I understand. I guess if i want to, i could give it a shot. Tigerman531 (talk) 22:17, September 22, 2013 (UTC) If i were to be the one to continue this series, what members besides Ratchet and Clank should i start with? If i were to be the one to continue this series after you end it with Season 6, what members besides Ratchet and Clank should i start with? Message from Ladybug201219 Hi Nate it's me Kiva Sounds like a plan. I'll start with these adventures: *Bambi *The Mummy Returns *The Land Before Time 2: The Great Valley Adventure *Thomas and the Magic Railroad *The Pagemaster I'm good Thanks. I'll see what i can do. Got it. Thanks for the info. When will you start the Ratchet end Clank Adventure series?Brendyn.robertson (talk) 21:50, October 20, 2013 (UTC) There's a problem with Wenoo.Net. I can't go to the site. We got a user and it said something about voice of the purge not to mention he is threating me Hey I keep forgetting your gaming channel on Youtube is it ratchet18 or something? Hi nate i know its not related to your series but im helping the page family get lexi back. She's six years old and lives in california and i think you and everyone should sign a petition to bring lexi back to her family https://www.change.org/p/keep-lexi-home Oh man... That really can make a difference. I'll sign up as well. Thanks nate i wanna spread the word that i wanna help since lexi was taken away about 130 days ago. Two months... That must've been incredibly stressful at a young age. I know so nate i think its time for everyone to sign the petition if you spread the word about it a small riple can grow into something powerful It's already done. I just shared this on Facebook. Thats great hopefully everyone will sign the petition =) Nate i got new info it seems that lexi is with Ken.R and Ginger.R from utah. Really.. So they are taken care of her for the time being. That's good. No cause those two are not native americans their white. Lexi's true family are the pages remember Oh, right. Tomorrow it will be 131 days since lexi was removed from the page family =( Sadly, no. But I have updated a new gaming channel on YouTube. It's changed into "NatePlays". Here, I'll do some unboxing for new games (That'll be the ONLY thing I can do) and showing some gameplay, plus reviews, in the future. That's why the gaming seasons came back. Ratchet19 (talk) 23:53, July 6, 2016 (UTC)Ratchet19 Okay I searched it on Youtube and there are different channel with NatePlays on them I see.. Here's the link - https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC1SiSJOUGcLW0wx_DS5Artw :'( sorry Nate my body and my heart are full of sadness and depression forever and ever cause trump won the election a and his going to make America worst I don't feel like sleeping, I don't feel like eating, and I want my life to be gone for good even the trump supporters put a lot of hate on anyone even me :'( Please, calm down. Suiside is never the option for anything. It just makes things worse. I found a bible verse that might help you settle down. John 14:27- “Peace is what I leave with you; it is my own peace that I give you. I do not give it as the world does. Do not be worried and upset; do not be afraid.” Ratchet19 (talk) 16:39, November 9, 2016 (UTC)Ratchet19 Sorry Nate Thats not going to work I see. How about I pray for you? Will that help? Ratchet19 (talk) 17:28, November 9, 2016 (UTC)Ratchet19 I don't know :'( Look, I know you are upset with this election. But that was all in the past. So I'll pray for you, okay? All my happiness is gone forever :'( Please, don't say that. God is in control and he loves his children, including you and me. You're never alone. No trump is in control :'( Please stop. Look, I'm not a political person at all, because I don't listen to that subject as much. But.. I don't know what else am I supposed to say, to be honest. If there's any way to get you well again, I will do it. Pray for me :'( Good answer. I'll say the words and you try to close your eyes and pray to God, using the same words I typed down for you. Ready? Ready 'Heavenly Father, I come before you today in this hour of need. Since the election last night, I am very depressed and sad for what the future that its to come. Please, watch over me and calm my heart for you are my savior, protector and a best friend I can ask for. In Jesus' name I ask upon thee, amen.' Thanks Nate :) No problem, pal. Just to let you know I've seen 4 cartoon shows that has something to do with the appendix 4?? Wow.. Sounds like you've been busy. What are those shows, anyway? Rocko's modern life tickled pinky, madeline from 1988, the wild thornberrys operation valentines, and as told by ginger a lesson in tightropes Wow.. Not bad. I haven't seen the 'Wild Thornberrys' and 'As Told By Ginger' since I was a kid.. I know :) I've been thinking.. I might get started on the scripts for the following: "The Hunger Games", "Avengers: Phase 1" and the Wild Thornberrys Movie. I think it's on Netflix still, so I'll take a look at those when the time is right. Okay nate :) True Legends? I Thought in your Season Series 6 Episodes will be 30 and by The Way Have you Ever Heard of Van Helsing it's also from Universal and Stephen Sommers First the Animated Prequel the London Assignment then The Original Release from 2004 By The Way The Into the Nexus Game of Ratchet and Clank it's Opening Tomorrow Hey there. (It's me, Tigerman531. In case you're wondering, i have a temporary problem with my computer. So I'm using another one...for now.) Guess who's back? What happen after Series 9? Message from Aaron the Wise '91 Hey, I inputed my lines for the scene. Have a look. Aaron The Wise '91 (talk) 22:09, February 6, 2016 (UTC) I saw what just happened. This 'Voice of the Purge' sounds not pleased. You know what they say - 'You can't please everybody'. So, first thing tomorrow, I'll update the gaming seasons (live streams) and he'll calm down. For now, he'll have to patiently wait till morning. Ratchet19 (talk) 03:41, June 30, 2016 (UTC)Ratchet19 I notice when Yasha explain his history to the team, he forgot to mention his sister and Mithra's mother, Druga.